The Curse's Mistake
by aureusangel
Summary: A princess with big curse she can’t get rid of, a poor farm boy who unintentionally caught her heart, fairies, demons, annoying perfect looking princes, vegetarian dragons, carnivorous unicorns, evil fairy god mothers,and poor drunk knights. R and R


_A/N Well, welcome to my world. Yes, my world. Hum...I really don't know where this story is gonna end (where's the joy in no surprises?) or what's gonna exactly happen. All I know is the basic, the skeleton out line which really isn't an outline since it's still in my mind. :) lol yeah. Anyway, the Curse's Mistake is about a Princess (I'm getting sick of Princess's.) and her adventure which changed her life. Yep, that's basically it! Oh by the way, this chapter really doesn't have a major theme. It just introduces the main character and her sillyness. I made her character very extreme in the sense that she is completely happy one moment and after a little bit gets mad. Not eniterly bipolar but you get what I mean. So read and enjoy! _

The Curse's Mistake

By

Tami Walker

Chapter 1

Apple Pie

What would I do without food? Hmmm. I would die of course! Duh! Didn't you know that my body needed food the feed my body parts so I can actually move around and be attentive? Well, tell that to my parents! I can't say I hate them (they aren't _that _bad) but man sometimes I just want to grab their heads and hit them against the wall. I'm not violent…really…or at least, I don't think I am. Okay, okay, so maybe I'm slightly irritated that Mama and Dad made me skip dinner because of my bad attitude (as if I Princess Tahara had a bad attitude about anything? Jeez, what idiots…). Maybe I shouldn't have thrown my pie at my little brother but…he was provoking me! Really, he was. I was just sitting at my seat like a pretty pampered princess taking small bights when he sneered at me and said nastily:

"Oohhh. Tahara is anorexic cus she doesn't eat. She wants to lose all of her fat for Mr. Hotshot. (cough) Lord Devin."

Mama and Dad didn't hear of course. The probably chose not to hear since they were talking rather loudly with each other about some state business.

Now, let me tell you how mad I was. One, I didn't like Lord Devin (he was a complete jerk and a half! Seriously!) Two, I wasn't anorexic and nor was I fat…ehm…well…I had some baby fat of course. Every one does…My face got red, let me assure you. Ever since I was little, my pale face went beat red because I was mad. Mama always joked around with her friends saying I was her little devil child (sniff…sniff). Before I knew what I was doing, I picked up my apple pie with my bare hands (yuck! Usually, I hate getting my hands sticky) and threw it right at his little face. IT was so funny seeing the apple pie splatter all over—getting on his clothes, food, hair, and nose. I stood there laughing hysterically with my sticky hands on my nice gown.

"Take that, little brother!" I yelled tears of laughter rolling down my face. I couldn't stop laughing. I just couldn't. I clutched my stomach tightly and fell on the floor rolling with mirth. Mama and Dad watched me with big, shocked eyes. The Eldest Princess acting like a little six year old and with company over? They couldn't believe me…oh well.

"Ahem…Tahara, please stop laughing right now…" my Dad said forcing a smile on his face.

I looked up at him and returned the smile.

"Oh, but daddy, laughter is good for the soul!" I piped happily.

"Yes, but dear, at the table…?" Mama quietly answered her hands clutching the tablecloth, embarrassed.

I suddenly stopped laughing. Well, she had a point, but…the apple pie and the face was too much…I glanced up at my father who was glaring at me and jerking his head towards the door. My little brother was still sitting at his seat, in shock.

"Alright." I said and crawled up on my feet almost pulling the table cloth off of the table as I used it as an anchor. Our guest gasped in surprise as their plates slid down the table slightly. "Oops. Sorry."

I ran my hand through my hair, straightened my evening gown, and walked proudly out of the Dining Room with a smirk on my face. I really don't know why I like being obnoxious and different and defiant. It gave me pleasure and entertainment to my boring, Princess life.

Father closely followed after me, seething. I could feel the angry thoughts he was thinking of me. Ooh, I knew exactly what he was going to do to me. Daddy was a kind of person who you normally didn't get on the wrong side with. He had a terrible temper and blew up over the most silly things. Having a defiant daughter didn't help but….you know, God sent us people to help us change for the better or for the worse.

We walked out of the Dining Hall without saying anything. Before Daddy closed the door behind him, I heard Mama apologizing to our guests with utmost sorrow. Poor Mama, she worked so hard to make me a Lady…

"Stuidy. Now!" My Dad sternly said pointing down the hall. He looked very mean at the moment, his eyes narrow and cold, and his form rigid.

"M'kay. Whatever, Dad." I said walking by him. I imagined him cringe as I bad mouthed him. Oh well, all the better. I loved getting my parents riled up. Did I ever tell you I was defiant…I don't think I did. Well, I was defiant. Wait, I did tell you that. Excuse me.

Daddy's office door was closed and locked. I leaned by the door waiting for Daddy to catch up to me. I crossed my arms and looked up at the ceiling as Daddy rummaged through his billions of keys to find the right one.

"Darn girl. Idiot girl. Stupid girl." He muttered under his breath as he flipped the keys over.

I smirked at him glad he couldn't see me right now. He hated it when I smirked at him. He would even get more angry and ruthless. See, there's a point of how far you can go. I've soon learned with different people that each person has a line. If you cross it, then it's not fun anymore. Now, my father, he had a short fuse. I've learned real good on how to stop before the fuse met the dynamite. Too many times has he exploded on me.. Never before will I do such a stupid thing. Part of the defiant game was to learn your victims well.

Finally, Daddy found the right key and unlocked the door. He swung the door open, allowing it to hit the wall. I slightly jumped in surprise as the bang. Daddy never did that. He only slammed the door when he was really, really, really angry. Maybe I did go to far…Daddy marched in and plopped down at his seat by his desk.

"Sit." He growled pointing to the chair before him.

"I would rather stand." I said.

"Fine."

Daddy crossed his legs and drummed his fingers on the desk, glaring at me acidly. I don't think I quite returned the glare as much but I sure as heck wasn't going to let him push me around. Time seemed to stop as nothing much didn't happen for a while—only daughter and father glaring at each other. The only sounds were our breathing, shallow breaths.

Suddenly, we both started yelling at once.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT MY DAUGHTER WOULD ACT SO STUPID!'"

"WELL, I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FATHER WOULD BE SO IRRATIONAL!"

"ME! IRRATIONAL! YOU'RE THE ONE THROWING APPLE PIES AT PEOPLE FOR NO REASON!"

"HE WAS PROVOKING ME!"

"HA, REALLY? ISN'T THAT WHAT LITTLE BOYS DO? TEASE SISTERS? THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN PROVOKE AND TEASE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

I closed my mouth and sat down on the chair stiffly. Now, I was really upset. Okay, so maybe I was acting a bit irrational but Daddy didn't need to yell about it. Well, I wasn't going to listen to this crap. Not at all. Fine Dad, I thought bitterly, yell and nothing you say would make me differ.

Daddy continued yelling for about fifteen minutes. The whole time I glowered at him, not making any sound. His words went in one ear and out the other…at last, he finished shrieking at me. He looked very tired, his face was red and well, defeated. Good, I didn't let him feel like he won.

"Thank you." I said blandly as if he deserved to be thanked. The..the..PIG! Fuming, I stood up and walked to the study door. I stood there for a moment before quickly turning around. "And Daddy, I think that that prince oorfindooffu or what ever his name is stupid. And I'm not marrying him...EVER!"

"Fine, don't get married. Oh," Daddy said pushing back his chair, "No more dinners for a whole week and no more food today!"

Oh the punishment. The hurt. I feel like Daddy just pushed me into a pit of doom because I can't eat dinner. Not. What the heck, is that the worst of punishments he can give me? Haha. I guess skipping School would bring a love tap for a punishment...hmmm...a great idea. Skipping school...something that would really irk him. Well, tallyho!

"Wait! Come back Tahara! You are not done here! Come back!"

Nope, I was going to bed. Heck, I'm tired. I had a long day seeing that stupid Prince and being polite. Gosh. I hate it. Someday, someday, I'll escape my obsequious world. Someday. And someday, I'll go see what the world is really like and actually live it!

Someday.

(Oh and by the way, I really don't have a bad attitude!)

_A/N How did ya like it? Anyone who wants to be an enditor tell me please (I have to like your stories first of course...) I would like an editor who won't laugh at my work or make fun of me. Anyway, thanks much! _

_ 3 Tami_


End file.
